Joshua Phoenix
|birth_place= Gary, Indiana, United States |resides= Chicago, Illinois, United States |names='Joshua Phoenix' Joshua X El Fenix |height=6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) |weight=215 lbs (97.5 kg) |billed= Chicago, Illinois |trainer=Robbie Scotts JP Masters |debut= 2013 |retired= }} Joshua Johnson (born July 17, 1992) is an African-American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Joshua Phoenix. He is currently signed to New Age Horizons, where he performs under the ring name Joshua X and is the current New Age Horizons Heavyweight Champion. While competing under the ring name Joshua Phoenix, he was and continues to be a mainstay in many independent wrestling promotions, including VALOR Wrestling and LEGEND Wrestling. Early Life Born in Gary, Indiana but raised in the city of Chicago, Illinois Johnson grew up an only child of seperated parents. He was an exeptional athlete and could have been an All American if it were not for his issues with fighting in school which would eventually get him kicked out. After being kicked out of school he was forced to stay with his uncle Kojo, who was a wrestler. While living with his Johnson would become fascinated with wrestling. He would begin training and competing as an outlet for his anger and putting his skills to greater use. Professional Wrestling Career Wrestling Training Inititally trained by his uncle Kojo, Phoenix would seek to broaden his wrestling capabilities and would seek out Robbie Scott for further training. Under Scott and his gym Phoenix would quickly adopt a far more technical and submission based style. Phoenix would also seek training from his fellow Hybrid IV member in JP Masters. The two would focus on improving Phoenix's striking capabilities and his tag-team skills. The two aren't nesserily the closest of friends and often come to disagreements during his training. KAPOW (2013) Alex J Eric started a promotion and offered Phoenix his first opportunity to wrestle for a real promotion. He faced and defeated Synnobis in his debut proving that he had a bright future not only within the promotion but in the industry as a whole. Phoenix would make KAPOW his home for first notable stretch of his career, establishing himself as a prominent face within the promotion. He would compete in the Phoenix Rise Tournament and would have a good showing against Nanashi but was ultimately unseccesful in the semi-finals of the tournament. He would even challenge the founder himself, Alex J Eric, for the World Championship but was again unseccessful. New Age Horizon (2015-Present) Phoenix was truly granted his first big opportunity in New Age Horizons, the promotion had been one of the largest in the industry for years and was Phoenix's largest platform to date. He would make his debut against Barry Stevens defeating him and turning against the crowd in the process. From then on he would go by the monicer Joshua X, he was no long slave to the burocracy of soceity, he was no longer subject to the subtle oppression and subjigation of the government. He was now X in the face of society, motivated only to fight the injustices of not only his career but in society as a whole. Before he was X, he was held back, he wasn't given the things he had rightfully earned, he was one of the best wrestler in the world and yet he was overlooked and passed by when it came to doling our opportunities. He saw that because he didn't have "the look" promoters wanted he was ignored and he was no longer just going to accept this as his reality. As X he would face Barry Stevens at NAH's Terror In Tokyo once again defeating him and solidying himself as a threat within the promotion. Personal Life Johnson is devoted to taking care of his son Carter, he spends most of his time not spent wrestling taking care of his son and assuring he has the best life he can offer him. He still has a relationship with his son's mother but due to his constant travelling he doesn't have much time to spend with them both. Residing still in Chicago, Illinois Johnson takes every opportunity offered to him to come home and see his family but they know that he's out in the world providing for them to live a life of comfort. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Wings of Phoenix (Cattle Mutilation) (2014-Present) ** Phoenix Clash ''(Sit-Out Full Nelson Facebuster) (2017-Present) ** ''Phoenix Splash (2013-Present) * Signature moves ** Phoenix-Plex (Dragon Suplex) * Nicknames ** "One True Phoenix" ** "Armbar Jesus" ** "Ace of Robbie Scotts Gym" * Entrance themes ** "On My Own " by Lecrae (2017-Present) Championships and Accomplishments * New Age Horizons ** New Age Horizons Heavyweight Championship (1x, Current) External Links Twitter Category:Wrestler Category:VALOR Wrestling